Forum Challenges
by drizzley
Summary: self-explanatory
1. Drabble (CotS)

Rainstar sighed as she looked over her Clan from the Highledge. ThunderClan was undoubtedly the the best Clan to ever live, she was very proud. But honestly, it wasn't their strength or courage that made them the greatest, no, although they were very important. It was their kindness. The fact that they would help anyone. Their friends, their enemies, strangers that they happen to meet. They would help.

Why was helping so special? It meant something, it showed something. That they were selfless, a quality that was very important. It meant something special, that they would remain a Clan, forever.

 **Another challenge for Children of the Shadows! 100 words exact!**


	2. Who Finishes First? (CotS)

Hollowpaw, Larkpaw, and Splashpaw padded next to each other. Tonight was the night of the gathering, and they were all going! But they had gone hunting, and were on their way back to camp so they would make it in time for the gathering that night. Larkpaw herself had caught a mouse, not bad!

"Hey, I have an idea!" Larkpaw spoke up.

"What?" Hollowpaw inquired, flicking his tail.

"Let's race," she suggested. "Just so we can make it back to camp quicker."

Splashpaw looked uncertain, and hid her face a bit, as if she wasn't part of the vote at all. While Hollowpaw had a grin on his face, like he was all for a race. It would be fun! Hopefully she would win, so she could brag about it to Hollowpaw and Splashpaw for awhile!

"Okay, I'm down for it," Hollowpaw said smoothly, but his excitement shone in his emerald green eyes.

"S-Sure," Splashpaw stuttered.

"Cool. One, two, three, go!" she yowled, speeding in front of the two. She went as fast as her legs would let her. But soon Hollowpaw sped up to her, and passed her. She hissed and went forward with all her strength. And they were neck and neck. The entrance to WindClan camp was soon visible. She and Hollowpaw were still right beside each other, neither able to pass the other. Right before they ran into the WindClan entrance, Splashpaw raced in front of them, making it into WindClan camp first.

"Wow," Hollowpaw breathed. "You won!"

"I-I guess I did, it's no big deal. It could have easily been one of you," Splashpaw replied.

"Oh, don't be so modest! StarClan knows I wouldn't have been! Good job, Splashpaw," she praised her friend, locking her amber gaze with Splashpaw's. Splashpaw remained silent, but for a second, Larkpaw saw a flicker of joy in her blue gaze.

 **Challenge for Children of the Shadows. I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out.**


	3. Sing Your Sorrows (CotS)

**This is challenge for Children of the Shadows.**

 **The song is "Skinny Love" by Birdy.**

 **I did my best to make it emotional, but I probably failed.**

* * *

 **Come on skinny love just last the year**

 **Pour a little salt we were never here**

Doveheart sighed, remembering her times with Sparrowtail. Those amazing times, the times she just couldn't let go of.

 **My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my**

 **Staring at the sink of blood in crushed veneer**

 _"Doveheart, you have to stay here with me, you love me, right?" Sparrowtail begged, his voice cracking in despair._

 **I tell my love to wreck it all**

 **Cut out all the ropes and let me fall**

 _"I do, you know I do. But I can't stay with you, I belong to ShadowClan, and you to RiverClan," she argued, hating that she had to do this._

 **My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my**

 **Right in the moment this order's tall**

 _"No! We can stay together, please? Don't you love me?" he whispered, tears brimming his eyes._

 **I told you to be patient**

 **And I told you to be fine**

 **I told you to be balanced**

 **And I told you to be kind**

" _I do! But we both know this is going to break. Fail. Shatter. Nothing lasts forever," she murmured, pressing herself against him._

 **In the morning I'll be with you**

 **But it will be a different kind**

She took herself out of her memories. Her haunting memories. What if she had stayed with Sparrowtail? What if she made the wrong choice? A tear made it's way down her cheek. A slow, cold, long, tear.

 **'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets**

 **And you'll be owning all the fines**

But it didn't matter any longer, because now it was over. She was alone. With no one who loved her after what she did. She should have stayed with Sparrowtail. The one cat in the forest, who might have ever truly loved her. And the one cat in the forest, that she may have truly loved back.


	4. Monthly Challenge- May Flowers (SoulClan

Kinkfur sighed. Today is the day. The day I'll tell her how I feel. He gathered all his courage. Lilywhisker was a beautiful she-cat, that was plain to see. Her emerald eyes complimented her light soft brown fur, and her lighter brown underbelly. She was the idea of perfection. Always ready to fight like a warrior, always so sweet and kind to the kits. She always said nice things to him, but she did the same for every tom. He was no one special in anyone's world, so he didn't blame her.

But today was the day. The day he's been convincing himself to have for five moons now. The day he would confess his love for the sweet, beautiful, kind Lilywhisker. He'd put a lot of thought into today, and he had a plan. He would get the daisy he'd found earlier, a lovely daisy, and bring her extra fresh-kill. He'd give her the Daisy by setting beside her, place the fresh-kill next to her for her to eat, and confess his love in the best way possible. The worst that could happen was for her to say no, right?

He grabbed the daisy between his jaws and went through what he would say in his head again. He went over to the fresh-kill pile, and grabbed the plumpest mouse he could find. It's time. He found Lilywhisker over in the nursery, playing with Fernkit, Honeyfoot's daughter. Honeyfoot was her sister, it made sense. He padded over to her and took a deep breath in, feeling nervous as she stared at him through slitted eyes.

"Lilywhisker, I brought this for you," he murmured, laying down the daisy. "And this." He felt himself begin to feel fear as he set down the mouse as well.

"This is sweet! Thank you!" Lilywhisker purred, and took a bite from the mouse.

"Lilywhisker, I did this because you are my everything. You are perfect in every way, and you mean the forest to me. Will you….Will you be my mate?" he asked, taking in a deep breath.

"No. I'm so sorry! But I just don't think I'm ready for a mate, you know? Maybe in the future I'll think about taking in one, and maybe then we'll be mates!" she smiled warmly at him.

"W-What-" he ran off. Away. This was a lie. She was lying. She had rejected him but covered up the truth in sweet honey. He was never hers. And she was never his.

* * *

 **Monthly Challenge! Yay!**


	5. Monthly Challenge- Sunny (SoulClan)

Sorrelwind felt her tongues dryness. It was unbearable. _We haven't had any water for almost three days, we're going to die, and very soon._ She hadn't eaten prey in fear of it making her thirst greater, she had to take any chance of survival. Poppyshine, her sister, had already died. She was pregnant during this drought, hope was lost from the start. She was dead along with her unborn kit, hopefully they had found happiness in StarClan's ranks.

At the point they were ar hope was all they really had. The only thing they could hold on to. Hoping for the best. But sometimes hope wasn't enough, and the best just wasn't meant to come their way. The other Clans were affected too, but were too stubborn to admit it and help find a solution to the lack of water. There had been no rain, and the lakes were all dried up. There was no way to go, and Falconstar would never let them move. They would just sit here, and wait for death.

But she didn't _want_ to die. She liked living. But what choice was she given? None. She would sit down and die along with all her other Clanmates. A loyal warrior sticks with her Clan, no matter the situation. That's what she had learned as an apprentice, and she had not yet forgotten it. She felt her mind begin to simply have trouble thinking. _I'm dying, what if these will be my last thoughts?_ She smiled remembering her apprentice days, and her sister, and the time when they imagined what her kit would look like.

 _But it's okay. Just because I won't have a future, doesn't mean that I didn't get a past._ She closed her eyes, and allowed the darkness to surround her. _And I liked my past._


	6. Drabble (SharkyClan)

Love was complicated, for everyone. But that never meant that it was impossible to find, and share the same feelings. But it was the opposite of easy. If only Featherfrost had known that before, then maybe her dreams wouldn't have been crushed. She should've known better then to confess to Gingertail so suddenly, and she should've known better then to have her hopes up so high. As they were soon pushed to the ground, due to Gingertail's sharp words of rejection. He had stolen her heart. She may never get it back, but she'd take something from him in return.

 **100 Words~**


	7. Drabble (SoulClan)

Red, horrid redness. Drips. Dripping down. The cold feeling, unbearable. Screams. Screams of painful agony. Memory. Memory of the sharp claws. The claws that should've been somewhere else. Tears. Tears, and looking back at the ones loved. The ones that deserved to see it differently. Fear, the sharp fear as the blood didn't stop. The blood never stopped in time. Calm. Peace. The beautiful silence of the stars, cats. New cats, welcomings cats. A new Clan with only peace. A Clan for those like him. A wonderful Clan. A Clan that anyone would dream of. A Clan among the stars.


	8. 20 Love Stories (SoulClan)

Love wasn't something you could just fake; it was impossible. That was, of course, unless you were a cold-hearted monster with no emotion whatsoever. But Breezepelt wasn't a monster like they all though he was, so what if he was allied with the polar oppoisites of the ones they worshipped? Yes, perhaps it sounded awful, but at least he had a reason. His father never cared for him, never acknoledged him, never bothered to notice him. Imaginig chasing after something that was always just to fast to catch? Anyone else would have done what he had done. Anyone else would have wanted to ended the life of any cat who caused them so much misery, he wasn't disloyal. He loved WindClan; the Dark Forest wanted to make them stronger. Couldn't they see that? Nevertheless, the Dark Forest had failed, all due to that piece of ThunderClan scum convincing everyone that the correct path was incorrect.

Breezepelt sighed as he stared at his prey, feeling empty inside. What good was living when there was no purpose? It wasn't like anyone wanted him; no matter the lies that Onestar claimed to be true. He was useless witout the Dark Forest. There was simply no point in life any longer, no point in trying to live any longer. Simple as that.

"Breezepelt?" he heard a soft voice ask. He turned around to see Heathertail standing there, her fur beautifully ruffled from the slight breeze. And then there was Heathertail; the highlight of his life. His crush, the cat he would die and do anything for. But she definitely didn't love someone like him back, otherwise she would be his one reason to still be a part of life. "May I sit here?"

"Of course," he muttered nervously, scooting over for her to sit next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, actually sounding concerned. Did she actually care, about _him_?

"Yes, why?" he asked, wonder filling his mind. Did his long time crush, his one love, the cat that he'd been loving for moons, actually care for him back? Or was this a dream?

"You just seem different, that's all," she murmured thoughtfully.

He chuckled, "I'm surprised anyone cares about me."

"Why?" she asked sharply, sounding offended herself. What had he done?

"Because I thought that nobody loved me." Heathertail touched noses with him, leaving him breathless.

"Well I do."


	9. Drabble (MistClan)

"I can't believe you." Tears were streaming down Ambertail's face. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be real.

"I'm so sorry..." Darkfeather apologized. "But I'm telling the truth. Your father is dead."

"No! You're lying!" Ambertail's snarled. "Is this some cruel trick?"

"I wish," Darkfeather sighed. "But it isn't. I assure you."

"Oh please!" Ambertail snarled. "My father was one of the strongest cats in the Clan, and you dare lie to me that he was defeated by a Clanmate?"

"Ambertail, for once, stop being stubborn and open your eyes!" Darkfeather hissed.

"Fine, I will. I'll never trust anyone again."


	10. 20 Love Stories (DawnClan)

Mousewhisker took in a deep breath, he was finally going to speak to Cherryfall. He was no longer going to hold it back, he'd been holding in his emotions for so long that he was sure to burst soon if he didn't confess right then. Some things simply could not remain a secret forever.

He padded up to the she-cat, who was sharing a mouse with her brother, Molewhisker.

"Cherryfall," he murmured. "May I have a word with you?" He felt like he was holding his breath in the seconds he awaited her response.

"Of course!" Mousewhisker felt relief was over him as he heard Cherryfall's sweet voice.

"Thank you."

The two cats slowly padded away from where the rest of the camp was chatting, and settled down on the soft dirt, not far from the camp entrance.

"So, what is it?" Cherryfall asked, her eyes seemed to glow in the sunset's light.

"I have something I need to tell you," Mousewhisker whispered.

"Go on," Cherryfall's eyes narrowed in curiosity. Mousewhisker felt as if he were about to jump from one side of land to another, with only darkness below to greet him if he were to fall. Fear rose inside him, and he made the big leap.

"I love you," he confessed. "Ever since I met you, I always have. You were so amazing. I-I..." Mousewhisker's voice trailed off.

Cherryfall looked deeply into Mousewhisker's eyes. He froze with fear, he couldn't read the emotion that was in her eyes. She was going to turn him down. He could feel it, and he closed his eyes as he saw Cherryfall about to respond.

"You do?" Cherryfall whispered. "That's odd."

"What do you mean?" Mousewhisker asked, his voice lower than it had ever been before.

"Because I love you as well."


End file.
